There have been proposed an image forming apparatus configured to execute: an operation of temporarily collecting (holding) residual toner, which is attached on a photosensitive drum, by a cleaning roller (holding member) during a printing and to execute an operation (moving operation) of moving the toner, which is held by the holding member, to the photosensitive drum; and an operation (collection operation) of collecting the toner, which is attached on the photosensitive drum, through a conveyance belt by a belt cleaner after the printing and the like.
The moving operation and the collection operation are also executed at the startup time of the image forming apparatus, for example, when a cover, which has been opened so as to perform sheet jamming processing (jamming processing) caused during the printing, is closed. The reason is as follows: that is, since the toner, which has been collected before the jamming processing, is already held on the holding member, there is a possibility that it may not be possible to completely collect the toner on the photosensitive drum when the printing is resumed after the jamming processing.